


Stand Alone

by orphan_account



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Angst, Bestiality, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Knotting, M/M, Other, Unresolved Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 01:02:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3432302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cloud stands alone against Rufus to give his friends a chance to break free of the Shinra building, never guessing what exactly he'll have to fight against.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stand Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Please take the tags seriously. Enjoy it if you will, or avoid it if this isn't your thing.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VII. I make no profit from this fanfiction.

His friends' running feet only distant echoes, Cloud walked back out onto the balcony alone.  A strong breeze ruffled his pants and hair, reminding him he was high off the ground, on the rooftop of the Shinra building.  He ignored the near caress in favor of watching the other man.

Eyeing him, Rufus weaved a hand through his hair, pulling stray locks out of his eyes.  Then he shrugged, smirking.  "Why do you want to fight me?" 

Rufus wanted the Promise Land, the same place Sephiroth was after.  Neither of them was going to get it if Cloud had anything to do with it, and he made sure to tell Rufus that fact.

The newly crowned president shook his head, the smirk never leaving his face.  "I see€¦  I guess this means we won't become friends."

When Rufus pulled out from his coat a long shotgun and pointed it directly at him, Cloud wasted no time in palming his sword.  Then Rufus let out a loud whistle and a guard hound came running out of the office and to his master's side.  Rufus chuckled at Cloud's frown.  "You don't mind if Dark Nation keeps us company, do you?"

It didn't matter to Cloud one way or the other and he said as much.  Either way, the man's plans were finished.  Or at the very least his friends would get away unharmed.

The hound barreled at him.  He swiped at it, forcing it to jump back or be slashed.  In that moment, Rufus pulled the trigger, blasting buckshot at him.  With the distance, the pellets had time to separate, creating a larger circle a normal bullet could have never achieved.  Several of them struck him in the side, even after he tried to twist away with his heightened reflexes.  The momentum of the pellets swung him to the side, making him lose his balance.  Seeing a chance to gain the advantage, Dark Nation half-growled, half-barked as it dove.

The full weight of the hound knocked Cloud down to the hard cement and he instantly saw lights as nausea overtook him.  A moment later, he heard his blade being kicked away and felt something grip his hands.  He quickly realized his hands were being bound and he tried to jerk them away.  A hard booted foot jammed against his wounded side and he hollered out.  With the choices of his hands being bound or a foot making him feel like he was about to die, he chose the binding and instantly stopped his fight. 

His whole body covered in sweat that chilled in the breeze, shivering, trying to not black out, Cloud knew then that he'd failed.  But at least his friends had gotten away.

Suddenly he was being dragged along the ground.  The cement and all of its imperfections clawed at him and his clothing.  The motion yanked at his side.  He hollered out into the night.  Shortly, the motion stopped and he looked out with cringing eyes, and tried to focus on Rufus who tied the other end of the rope to the railing of the outer wall.

Relief flooded him when he realized Rufus was merely going to leave him there and make his escape.  He could work himself out of the bindings soon enough and rejoin his companions.  Then, shocking him even more, Rufus called to a materia embedded in his shotgun, partially healing him of the buckshot wounds. 

"We don't want you bleeding out on us.  Do we, Dark Nation?"  He swatted Cloud's cheek a couple of time, chuckling.

The hound totted up to them, sniffing at Cloud's leg.  Cloud kicked at it, hitting it in the face.  It yelped and jumped back a step.

Rufus slammed him hard on the side of the face with the butt of his shotgun, making Cloud's head spin.  Then he grabbed his face, forcing him to look in his direction.  "Cruelty to animals is something I can't forgive.  Let him do what he wants.  Here, spread your legs for him."  Rufus grabbed his knees, yanking them apart, and called the hound back over. 

It came hesitantly at first, but then eagerly sniffed again at his leg, its long snout drifting up until it came to his upper thigh and crotch.  Its soft nose poked at his groin, shifting around slightly what was hidden there.  The blonde man feebly tried to back away but couldn't with his body already pressed against the wall.

"See, he likes you," Rufus said with a chuckle.  Cloud tried not to see what had clearly become visible between the hound's legs.  "Yeah, I think he really likes you.  Get on your knees, facing the wall."

The words jarred him out of his docile state and he instantly resisted, bucking at the bindings, trying to free himself, the hound jumping away again. 

Rufus stood and pressed the shotgun against his cheek.  The threat in his voice was real, when he growled, "Get on your knees and face the wall."

Shivering from the cold blowing over his body and the chill already in his skin, slowly Cloud shifted, flipping his body so that his hands rested against the wall and he sat down with his legs folded underneath him.

"No, ass in the air, like a table.  Didn't SOLDIER teach you anything?"

Glowering at the other man, it took a moment before he backed his knees up, gripping at the top of the wall for balance.  God, when was this going to be over?  What was Rufus going to do?  If his goal was humiliation, he was working it well. Cloud was beyond humiliated, well beyond enraged.  The words Rufus spoke next did nothing to settle him.

"Good boy.  Dark Nation, come here."

Out of the corner of his eye, Cloud saw Rufus motioning the hound back over.  Rufus certainly had some majorly bizarre hang up on his dog.  Then he felt the dog's muzzle right at his ass, sniffing, pushing at it.  Had he been able to, he would have lunged forward.  Instead, he tried to get his legs back underneath him.  Rufus jammed a foot there.

"Hey, slow down there."  When Cloud had stopped moving to his satisfaction, Rufus sat down next to him, reached underneath him, and pawed at his pants.

When Cloud realized what Rufus was trying to do, he protested and tried to buck away, but the effort was useless since the other man had already managed to undo them and was pulling them off of his hips.  Cool air hit his ass and groin, making everything shrivel up to conserve heat.  

Rufus got up on a knee and spread his ass cheeks.  This time, the hound needed no urging.  It trotted back over and sniffed his ass, nuzzling the hole before licking at it with a large bristly tongue.  Cloud yelped and tried to get away, but with Rufus gripping him hard enough to draw blood, the attempts before that should have told him the effort was useless.  The long licks continued, following a line from his balls to the whole of his ass crack.  Then it tilted its head, centralizing the licks at his tight hole.  Cloud couldn't stop the tears that appeared in his eyes as Rufus said words of encouragement to Dark Nation.

Rufus let go then and sat back down, purring next to his ear, "He's ready for you."

Cloud wished he hadn't known what that meant.  He could picture it and the vision made him sick.  It didn't take long for him to experience Rufus' words as the hound came up on him, mounting him from behind.  Its hips jarred at him, rocking in quick jerking motions, seeking entrance.  Cloud tried to twist away, but the animal already had its muscular forelegs wrapped around his chest.  After a few more jabs, it finally managed to find his hole, and drove into him with a small thrust.  Wet from the hound's saliva, the prick went in easier than it would have otherwise, but it still hurt and made him cry out.

Rufus ruffled his hair, as if praising him for being a good bitch.  He twisted his head away as the hound only drove deeper.  Cloud breathed out harshly through gritted teeth with each small thrust. 

Quickly, he felt a lump that Dark Nation fought to get inside of him.  The lump stretched him with each thrust until the forcefulness finally shoved the knot inside of his ass.  His hole instantly clamped down on the other side of it, as if it wanted to secure the hound's cock inside.  The notion rolled tears down his cheeks.

Rufus took the moment after to reach under him and stroke his soft penis in time with the hound's thrusts.  With the growing pressure on his insides from the enlarging knot and the constant jerking, infuriating him, he felt himself begin to harden. 

Next to his ear, Rufus murmured, "Good boy.  Good boy.  You're such a good little bitch." 

Cloud could only let the tears roll down his cheeks and Rufus brought him to a full hardness.  The hound rutted against him, as far as its length and the knot would let it go.  Each wet slam against his ass brought nausea and unwelcome sensations in his ass that, at any other time, he could have called pleasure.

Moments later, he could feel the hound's cock twitching as it came deep inside of him.  Cloud groaned.

Rufus' jerking intensified.  "Take all of his cum.  Good boy." 

When the hound finished, it turned around and tried to pull away, but the knot was still too enlarged to separate.  A yank pulled Cloud's ass back, but with his hands tied up, he couldn't move far.  Dark Nation twisted its head underneath itself and licked at its own cock, at Cloud's sore entrance, at his balls handing down.  Cloud groaned at the added sensations, his breaths already nearly in time with Rufus' hand.  He couldn't last long, not with Rufus seeming determined to milk him, so he let the orgasm build, hoping to end everything that was happening to him, and he hated himself for it.

Riding out the emotionless orgasm, his cum landed on the cement below him, some getting in Rufus' hand, but as the man purred his affection at a job well done, the President didn't seem to mind.  Cloud let his head rest against the wall, breathing out trembling breaths, only to yelp occasionally when Dark Nation tried to pull away or licked at him with its abrasive tongue.

Finally, a few minutes later, the pressure lessened, knowing the swelling in the knot had gone down, when Dark Nation pulled, Cloud pushed, helping it, trying to expel the cock.  He called out weakly when it suddenly stretched him and then popped out unceremoniously.  Hot cum dribbled from his abuse hole.  A moan wheezed out of him, more than happy to be rid of the filling sensation.

Rufus ruffed his hair again and he was too weak to pull away from it.  "Good boy."  Then he chuckled. "That's all for today."

The president stood up and left Cloud how he was, walking away from him.  Cloud turned his head and watched Rufus call over the helicopter that had probably witnessed the whole event.  The moment it was close enough, Rufus and Dark Nation got on board and the helicopter took off to whatever destination was on his mind.

When his vision had stopped wobbling in and out of darkness, Cloud spent several long minutes working at the bindings.  By the time he had wiggle room to break free, his wrists had been thoroughly torn, the bindings red with his blood.  He stood on wobbly legs and pulled his pants back up.  He'd worry later about the mess.  That idea brought renewed tears to his eyes. 

Instead of letting himself cry, he lurched over to his sword far in the distance, picked it up, and left the balcony in the hopes of finding his friends who would never, ever know what had just happened, if he had anything to do with it.


End file.
